yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukina Saito
'First Name' Yukina 'Last Name' Saito 'IMVU Name' Discordia 'Nicknames' 'Age' Age 18 Birthdate: April 31st 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'8 'Weight' 132 pounds 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Yukina can come off as a real bitch at times and generally has no fucks to give when it comes to how others view her. She marches to the beat of her own drum and pretty much does as she wishes. And what she wishes to do is smoke a lot of weed, get drunk and have fun. However, she works as hard as she plays… though it may not always be in a traditional sense. Despite rarely bothering to show up in school, she has a very business oriented mind. Even in an inebriated state, she still is looking for business opportunities. Yukina seems very rebellious, but she a strong moral compass when it comes to people picking on the weak or innocent. She is also not a fan of stupid. 'Clan & Rank' CEO of Saito Corp Her involvement with the Teikoku Ryu is top secret classified information that you do not have the clearance to access. 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Chairman and Founder of the Saito Corp 'Abilities' *Social Magnetism *Business Intuition *Enhanced Intelligence FIghting Style Systema ( Russian : Система, "The System") is a Russian martial art . It is designed to be highly adaptive and practical, training using drills and sparring instead of set kata . It focuses mainly on the six body levers (elbows, neck, knees, waist, ankles, and shoulders), while also teaching pressure point application and takedowns. Systema is often advertised as being a martial art employed by some Russian Spetsnaz units. A brief history of Systema There is no historical "real name" for these arts. In many cases, it's common to simply see "Russian martial arts" used, although that can lead to some confusion. In a sense, the name "Systema" (the system) can be thought of as a generic title comparable to " Kung Fu " ("one who is highly skilled" or "time" and "effort")At least in Mikhail Ryabko 's Systema , "The System" is a reference to the various systems of the body ( Muscle , Nervous system , respiratory system , etc) as well as elements of Psychology and the Spirit . Because there have been and still are a number of different fighting styles common throughout the Russian military and special forces, like Alpha, GRU, Vympel, several other names and nicknames are commonly mistaken for Systema. For example, some troops and special forces personnel train in "boevoe sambo" (combat sambo ), which is a separate art. Also, troops would refer to whatever was taught as "rukopashka" ( Russian slang for "hand to hand"), or "machalka" or "boinia" (Russian slang for "fighting" and "beating"). The name "Combat Sambo Spetsnaz " was coined by the Soviet government to misdirect Systema's relation to Sambo , and there is little relation between the two styles. Joseph Stalin 's personal bodyguards were practitioners of Systema . Ryabko's "uncle" was one of those bodyguards and was his first instructor in Systema. After Stalin's death, Systema became the style of fighting employed by some Special Military Operations Units for high risk missions in Spetsnaz , GRU and other government facilities . There were and are a number of different combat arts trained throughout Russian special forces units other than Systema. It is due to the Soviet Union 's strict ban on non-sanctioned traditions, and the sensitivity of special forces training, that it was not until after the cold war that Systema became known. Systema's pre-Soviet Russian heritage is only recently being rediscovered. Some practitioners claim that Systema's Russian martial arts heritage dates back to the 10th century and was practiced by the Bogatyr ( Russian heros / knights ) . Another theory claims that modern Systema is one product of the intensive research and development project carried out by several generations of hand to hand combat instructors at the Dinamo training facility in Moscow between roughly 1920-1980 . If so, that would place Systema in the same stream of military close-combat training as combat SAMBO and related styles. It has been claimed that one or both of Ryabko and his student Vlad Vasiliev created the art based upon their experiences. It is likely that the roots of Systema are lost in ancient and family arts, changed by military and contemporary needs and rediscovered and adapted by each instructor and practitioner. Contemporary Systema Systema is counted alongside a number of pre- Soviet traditions which are being actively cultivated by the Russian government. In 2004, the Dinamo Sports Center played host to a demonstration and celebration of martial traditions. It is still a relative unknown, but Systema or relatives to it are being taught by several practitioners inside and outside of Russia. Of particular interest is that different people from different backgrounds were taught subtle variations of Systema. Furthermore, since practitioners train in their own preferred manner and with their individual understanding, their style expressed in their art is unique to them. This is most readily seen with senior students and other high-level artists. Category:NGRPC Category:Teikoku-Ryu 'Weapon of Choice' Normally has several blades on her, her favorite a silver handled butterfly knife. Allies Aiden Nagara 'Background' Yukina’s path is heavily shaped by events that occurred just before her birth. Her father was a well to do Irish business man who worshiped her mother. Unfortunately, her mother did not quite reciprocate such feelings of adoration. Instead, she was much more in love with his Japanese business partner. When, she became pregnant, she was unsure who the child belonged to and knew she would lose everything if it was not her husband’s child. So her and her lover cooked up a plot which resulted in the death of Yukina’s biological father. Her mother then inherited the company and married the lover, thus combining the two companies. They then relocated to Japan. When Yukina was born with her flaming red hair and not a drop Asian blood, it was less than an ideal situation. Her mother’s new husband promptly adopted her and they appeared as a happy family that was pulled together after a tragedy… at least to the public. Behind closed doors, there was always a level of hostility towards Yukina. She was a constant reminder of her parent’s sins. To compensate, they tried to give her anything she wanted and never bothered to punish her. She had the best senseis who taught her how to fight. Yukina also has loved painting from a rather young age and is very proficient at it after years of private art lessons. Without any sense of direction or parental affection, Yukina’s teen years were rather bumpy. She got big into the night club scene, drinking and delving into the world of drugs. Not really being a fan of harder drugs, she tends to stick to just pot… though she may drop a hit of acid or shrooms from time to time. What happens in the dark always comes to light; and while hearing a whispered conversation between her parents, Yukina heard what actually happened to her real father. Yukina was furious and had no problem calling them out on what had happened. After that, living with her became almost unbearable for them. She would give them the nastiest looks and refused to speak to them. Eventually, they decided to hush her up. They offered her a million dollars and 1/4 the shares in the company, which would have been equal to half her father’s business. After some thought, she decided to take the money and leave. However, Yukina is far from finished with her parents. She banked most of the money and is using it to invest and build her own business empire. She rented a small flat in district 1 and is working on acquiring the club across the street. Yukina plans to build quiet a name for her through various means of business both, legitimate and not. Adulthood Yukina spent most of her adult life acquiring tattoos and building Saito Corp into a corporation that she and her father could be proud of. For her thirtieth birthday she accomplished her goal and got revenge on her mother and stepfather for the way they murdered her father and stole his company. Ironically, the couple struggles to make ends meet and lives in an apartment complex owned by Saito Corp and survives only because of the many charitable programs that Yukina has put in place to assist low income families. Yukina gets a sick sort of satisfaction from this. It is rare for the entrepreneur to have free time. She is always looking for the next opportunity to help raise the standard of living for the people of District 1. Because of this Saito Corp does little business in District 2. Yukina is not one of those faceless business execs, she does spend whatever free time she has spending time with the citizens, working with her own two hands, whether it be in one of the free clinics or taking on a project to restore one of the apartment complexes she acquired. Many of her employees are people who are down on their luck and would not be able to find jobs elsewhere and Yukina makes a point to get to know them and do what she can. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' Ark7 episode 28: The Gold Rush Ark 7 Episode 32: Gym Class! Ark 7 Episode 33: Hoverbike Freenzy! Ark 7 Episode 37: A Party and a Plan Ark 7 Episode 40: Steal my Bike? I think not. 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 18:45, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Teikoku-Ryu